Yuhen Kahen Zindagii Mein
by Poonum
Summary: Why Happy Events comes with so many Sadness or sad feelings of life..which u can never neglect..? Some realities are always attaches with u..Where u Go..What u do..It's always with u..DUO are going to Celebrate Dewali..But How..? See in this Purely DUO related OS..


_Wishing u All a Very Happy Dewali…And This is one is off course for u all as a Dewali Gift..Don't know how is it..But I just wrote it after coming a single thought in my mind..Hope u all Enjoy it... Thank You..:D_

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>YUHEN KAHIEN ZINDAGII MEIN<strong>_

_Daya was busy on texting someone…And at the same time He was completing his file work..Looking happy while completing his file work..YES..HAPPY n DAYA with his file work..That's amazing..on the other side Abhijeet was busy on phone with someone..Also making dinner for night…He was continually looking towards Daya and feeling amazing as well…but still his main focus was Phone call…_

Abhijeet: Yaar vinay…I m so happy ka tum sab log Mumbai shift ho gaya..(_Hesitating) _Par yun lunch par ana..Yar dhak teri Family gathering mein..Yun kuch acha nai lagta yaar..tu smaj naa..

Vinay (_on Phone):_ Abhijeet dhak mein kuch nai sun raha hoon smjha? Aur Mom Dad ko kye tu nai janta? Haan? Wo paraya hain tera liya? Wo tujsa mil kar kitna kush honga yaar..Aur rahi baat meri biwi ki..Tu jab tak tum uss say milo gaa nai CID babu tu comfortable kasa feel karo gaa? Haan?

Abhijeet (_still hesitating):_ Vinay yaar Baat bhabi jee ki nahin haa..Dhak unki sari family..I mean tera sasural wala sab honga..Teri choti behan aur usska sasural wala..Look iss sab mein mera kye kaam? Aur yar pher tuja malom hai mera kaam ka tu? Smajhna ki koshish kar yaar..

Vinay (_Strong)_: Abhijeet…main sab smajh raha hoon yaar.. Tu ajj bhi apni yaadasht jaana wali baat ki waja sa sab sa milna sa Jijakta hai.._Abhijeet head down and he became quiet.._ Ajj tak tum Mera gher walon ka sath comfortable feel nai kar saka..Kyun ka tuja purana kuch bhi yaad nai..Aur yahi waja hai ka tu lunch par bhi nai ana chata.. Fine..(_Abhijeet feels sad) _lakien Dewali celebration par main koi bahana naa suno.. Sham sa pehla tum muja Apna gher par chiya ho..Aur Daya ko saath mein laa kar ana..(_happy tone) _Sab dost yaar honga..Maza Karen gaa Khoob…

Abhijeet (_smiles n speak with meaningful tone): _Vinay…

Vinay (_before Abhijeet can say anything more):_ Haan haan I know..main bht acha hoon..Tuma aur tumari soch ko bht acha sa janta hoon..Aur humesha understand karta hoon etc..etc..etc..Lakien aik baat yaad rakhna Abhijeet..(_became serious) _Iss bar muja sharminda naa karna..Yaar bala he tuja kuch yaad ho yah na ho..Par mera liya tu tum mera bechpan ka doston mein sa aik ho..aur main chata hoon mera sath sab hon iss kushi ka moka par..

Abhijeet (_understanding tone):_ I m..m Sorry..Yar.. But I promise main Dewali par zaror ayon gaa…aur tumara sath he dewali celebrate karon gaa..

Vinay (_Happy tone):_ Done.. Ab Senior Inspector Abhijeet ka promise hai tu…Yaqeen tu karna he para gaa na…_He laughs and Abhijeet smiles on this.._Acha yaar abi rakhta hoon..Sab kahna par kab sa wait kar raha hain.U take care..Okay ?.. Bye..

Abhijeet (_cuts the call with smile):_ Bye Vinay…see u later… _And both cuts the call and Abhijeet looks towards Daya and took a deep breath with Murmur.._DEWALI..?

_And he moves his attention towards food..which was ready to take..After setting everything in Tray..Abhijeet silently moves towards Daya..who was sitting in lounge on carpet and really busy in File work and Still talking with someone through Sms…Abhijeet quietly sat beside him on little difference.._

Abhijeet: Yah kis saa baat ho rahi hai SMS par? Aur kaam bhi chal raha hai sath sath..Wah

Daya (_looks at him for a second and again busy with file):_ Dost saa baat kar raha tha bas asa he..aur kaam tu complete karna he hai Boss..u know mera yah File work ..humesha lataka ka rakhta hoon issay..aur abi tu Dewali hai sar par..Aur muja uss sa pehla har keemat par sara kaam khtam karna hai..Warna yaad hai Last time kye hua tha?

Abhijeet (_laughs):_ Jee bilkul yaad hai..ACP sahab naa tuma bureau mein he rok liya tha..aur kitni muskil saa tum sham tak free hua tha…

Daya (_laughs too while adding): _Ajj hansi aye rahi hay..aur malom hai uss roz kitna gusa aya tha muja..?

Abhijeet: Haan..Aik bhi pataka nai phora tha App naa..Yaad hai..(_little serious) _par usski waja sirf wo file work nai tha..

Daya (_looks at him): _Haan yaar..Freddy ka gher pa tha naa sab tu..tu akala mein moka he nai mila huma tu..Adat jo par gayi hai Akala dewali manana ki..

Abhijeet (_serious):_Daya..?

Daya (_looking busy in file work): _Hmmm?

Abhijeet: Ager iss saal bhi..i mean..ager hum..kahen jayen Dewali..Celebration par..Tu (_hesitant)_ tu kye..Kye tuma acha nai laga gaa?

Daya :Pata nai yaar..(_closing his file and looking towards Abhijeet) _u know what..Muja kssi ka gher jaa kar celebrate karna sa koi issue nai hai..Bas zara adat nai hai naa..Shyad..shyad.._And he became quiet…_

Abhijeet (_looks at him keenly): _Shyad kye Daya..?

Daya (_something was in his eyes):_ Shyad wahen sab hota hain tu..Sab ka dost..rishtadar..Maa Baap..kud ki family sab..Tu wo..wo dhak kar..kahen naa kahen..Akala pan mehsos hota hai yaar.. (_Smiles sadly) _Jab sab ka beech bhi Akala pan he mehsos karna hai tu..Gher par rah kar kud he kyun na celebrate kar laan akala akala….(_he smiles forcefully and stood up with) _Kahna tenda ho raha hai aur hum yun baton mein laga para hain…Main hath doh ka rata hoon pher aik sath kahna khata hain.._And he left the place..Leaving Abhijeet with his deep thoughts…_

_Daya came back after a Min and found Abhijeet busy in some thoughts..he looks at him for a second and then asked in casual tone.._

Daya: Kye hua Abhijeet….?(_Sitting beside him) _kye soch raha ho?

Abhijeet (_looks at him absent mindly):_ Haan? Nai..nai (_shake his head little bit) _kuch bhi tu nai..Kahna kahyo..(_Forwarding him plate) _tenda ho raha hai..Main tumara he intazar kar raha tha…

Daya (_start taking food):_ Phone par kis saa baat kar raha tha itni dar ?

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_ Wo Vinay ka phone tha…mera dost (_Daya nodded) _wo Mumbai shift ho gaya hai…

Daya: Oh acha..That's great..Jaana kabhi ussay wish kar ana..

Abhijeet (_eating rice):_wo tu kal lunch par bula raha tha..Par maine mana kar diya.. Kye karta jaa kar.. Usska sab apna gher wala..sasural wala hon gay..kitna odd feel hota hai asa mein..Sab frends yah koi party ho tu baat aur hai..

Daya (_nodded):_ Haan yah tu hai.. Chalu pher kssi aur din ho ana.. wasa uss na sirf tuma he bulya..? (_Asking casually) _I mean baki frends? Tum logon ka tu kuch 4, 5 logon ka group tha naa..

Abhijeet: Haan bas main he kareeb hoon tu muja he..baki sab..Sab shyad dewali par ayen… (_Changing the topic suddenly) _Daya main room mein jaa kar khana finish kar lata hoon..Files complete karni hain muja bhi..tum kahna kah kar yah sab Kitchen mein rakh dana main pher bad mein wash kar longa… okay…

Daya (_looks at him):_ haan teak hai Boss..Jayo..

_And with this Abhijeet moves to his room and Daya After finishing dinner moves to kitchen..and after clearing all and making two hot cup of tea moves towards Abhijeet's room…who was sitting on his bed and working on his lappy..Daya sat on stool after placing Tea cup at side table of Abhijeet…_

Daya (_telling him): _Tea…

Abhijeet (_without looking at him):_ Thank you… _still busy in work on lappy…_

Daya (_after few seconds): _Vinay naa tuma Dewali celebrate karna ka liya apna Gher par bulya hai…?

_Abhijeet_ _looks at him in shock…For few seconds he does not realize but later he tries to manage to give some answer as.._

Abhijeet: Haa..Haan wo.. (_looking towards lappy) _haan kah tu raha tha..

Daya (_looking at him):_ Tu…?

Abhijeet (_looks at him):_ Tu…Tu kye ?

Daya: Tu Yah ka tum jayo gaa nai..? lunch par bhi jaana sa mana kar diya tum naa ussay...

_Abhijeet_ _stood up after shutting down his lappy..He was not meeting his gaze with Daya..he moves towards Table to take something..when Daya holds his hand…Abhijeet looks at him questionably.._

Daya: Betho…

Abhijeet: Kye hua….?

Daya: I said Betho…

_Abhijeet obeyed and sat down in front of him on his bed…Daya looks into his eyes.._

Daya: kab tak bagta raho gaa asa? Haan? (_Abhijeet looks at him)_ wo tumara dost hain..Tum sa pyaar karta hain..Tumara sath waqt bitana chata hain..Aur tum na lunch par jaana sa mana kar diya? Pher bhi wo tuma smjha hoga..uss nay tumari baat man li hogi…Aur pher tuma Dewali par ana ka liya kaha hoga..

Abhijeet (_in low tone): _Haan Uss naa mujsa Wada karwya ka mein…main Dewali par wahen hon..

Daya: Tu iss mein problem kye hai..Haan?

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _ Yaar Daya..tum..tuma jaana nai pasand hai naa tu main asa kasa..Tuma..tuma akala chor kar chala jayon? _He stood up again.._

Daya: Aur Vinay saa kiya waada ka kye?

Abhijeet (_irritative tone):_ Aik waada meina tum saa bhi kiya tha Daya…Tuma kabhi akala naa chorna kaa..kssi bhi waqt yah halat mein..Pher kasa tuma akala chor kar chala jayon? Wahen jaa kar maine kon sa kush hona hai.. ? Iss sa betar hai ka naa he jayon..Vinay sa kiya hua waada sa zyada mera liya tum important ho..

Daya (_looks downward): _Abhijeet…tum meri waja sa..(_looks at him) _Yaar plz tum asa mat karo..ussay kitna bura laga gaa..Ussa tumara intazar raha gaa kitna..tumara sara Dost bhi hon gay naa wahen..

Abhijeet (_looks at him): _Uss naa tuma bhi invite kiya hai Daya…

Daya (_stood up):_ Nai yaar..plz..tumara dost aur sab..main kye karon gaa wahen jaa kar.. ? U plz go.. (_he places his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder) _ Mera liya pershan mat ho..I m okay with it…okay…? _He said so and was abt to left…when from behind_

Abhijeet: Daya maine soch liya hai..Ager tuma nai jaana tu muja bhi nai jaana..(_stress wd concern) _And I m okay with it… _Daya looks at him..He nodded and left…._

_**Next Day**…Abhijeet moves back at home in evening..he was looking so tired..He searched Daya in kitchen but he was not there..then he moves to his room and found him not there even..At last he hear some voice...coming from his own room..so he moves there and found Daya ironing his Kurta.._

Abhijeet: Daya..Tum yahen kye kar raha ho..?

Daya (_looks at him and smiles): _Tum aye gaya Abhijeet…Arrey kuch khas nai yaar..Tumara kapra press kar raha hoon..socha kal time mila naa mila..Case ka liya tu jaana para gaa na Bureau..Tu ajj he kapra press kar ka rak don..Ab Vinay ka gher hum asa jata hua tu acha nai lagen gaa naa..Akhir ko Dewali celebration hai…

Abhijeet (_looks at him in shock): _Daya…?

Daya: Ho gaya…Look boss teak haina? Kuch problem ho tu kud set kar lana.._he looks at Abhijeet..Comes towards him.. _Ager mera Yaar ki kushi wahen jaana mein hai tu main kasa peecha ruk kar ussay iss kushi ko jeena sa rok sakta hoon?

Abhijeet (_feeling sad): _Daya..nai yar..mera wo matlab

Daya (_cuts him as): _Abhijeet….I know..I know what ur meaning was..And plz yah mat socho ka main tumari waja sa..Main kud bhi jaana chata hoon wahen..acha haina..Jayen ga kahen tu Adat bhi badla gii naa..

Abhijeet (_looking into his eyes): _Daya tu sach mein…Ager mera liya tu yaar..plz..asa mat karo..

Daya: bas kar daa yaar.. Jaana hai tu jaana hai…Okay…?Now plz smile…_Abhijeet smiles faintly.. And Daya moves after pressing his cheeks with love…_Teak sa muskaryo… _Abhijeet smiles __And he left smilingly…_

Abhijeet (_to himself):_ Main Acha saa janta hoon tuja Daya..Yah tu mera liya kar raha hai..Sirf mera liya..I hope ka tu wahen jaa kar acha feel kara..Tuja acha mehsos ho..kam sa kam tu meri company enjoy kara iss baat ki pori koshish karon gaa mein yaar… _He assured himself and moves…_

_**DEWALI NIGHT:**_

_Daya was pressing Quills horn continually and screaming as…_

Daya (_loudly): _Abhijeet jaldi karo..Ab ayo bhi…Yar dost tumara naa bulya hai aur tyar mein ho kar yahen asa tumara wait kar raha hoon jasa muja jaana hai…

Abhijeet (_coming out from home n locking main door): _Sahab ko asa sara kaam kar ka nikalna para naa tu main poochon ka kasa Tyar ho kar tum wait karta ho.. _Daya was smiling and pressing Horn continually just to irritate Abhijeet more…_Aye raha hoon..Aye raha hoon Daya ka beccha..bas kar kaan kah gaya hai mera.. _But Daya was still at his place..still pressing Horn button…Where Abhijeet after checking lock, just runs and sat inside the quills and Presses Daya's neck..who move behind and laughs badly…Abhijeet looks at him for the moment and then feels really happy after seeing his brother happy and laughing like this…Daya looks at him back and noticed his silent face…_

Daya (_controls his laugh): _Kye hua Boss..Asa kye dhak raha ho muja?

Abhijeet (_with love): _Dhak raha hoon..(_Placing his hand on Daya's cheek) _mera bhai hansta hua kitna acha lagta hai…Bagwaan tuja humesha asa he hansta muskurata raka… _Daya looks at him for a minute and then burst into laughter…Abhijeet looks at him angrily… he glares at him with…_Dayaaa?

Daya (_trying to control his laugh but failed): _Sorry..Sorry boss..par sach mein tum..tumara hota hua naa muja Bara Bazurgon ki kami mehsos nai hote… hahahhah… _Abhijeet was abt to press his neck once again..But Daya moves back and stops him after grabbing his both ears…_Sorry yaar..Sorry..Abi nai hansta..Plz.. _Abhijeet stops.._Acha abi muskura do pher chalen… _Abhijeet moves his gaze away and Smiles…Daya too smiles and asked once again.. _Ab Arshirward tu mil gaya hai mujha…ab chalen? _Abhijeet looks at him and smiles..And Daya too moves with.._ Wasa boss bht Acha lag raha ho iss Black Kurta mein… Sach mein..Muja malom nai tha ka tum itna acha lago gaa..

Abhijeet (_teasing): _kash mein bhi yah bol sakta Daya ka tum iss Green kurta mein bht acha lag raha ho..Par naaa..(_Making face) _zara bhi nai acha lag raha..kaha bhi tha wo Blue wala pehan lo..par zara jo meri baat mano tum..Wasa acha khasa lagta rahta ho..Par jab kahen jana ho tu asa he tyar ho kar jaana hota hai tuma… _Daya looks at Abhijeet ..Towards his serious face and feels that Abhijeet is actually serious.._

Daya (_looks at him for a second): _Kye…Tum sach…Sach bol raha ho? _Looking worried..But After seeing His worried face..Abhijeet burst into laughter...He presses Daya's cheek with.._

Abhijeet (_laughing): _Daya…hahaha..tera chehra tu dhako…hahaha… _Daya looks at him angrily…_hahahaha…haww mera cute sa beccha kitna pyaara lag raha hai.._He presses his cheeks once again…_

Daya (_Angrily): _Aik bar gari rok loon pher tuma batata hoon main..Aur aik baat yaad rakhna boss..Ager Tum na aik aur bar mera cheeks keencha naa tu yahen rok donga Gari.. _Abhijeet laughs badly on Daya's irritation..Where Daya looks at him Laughing for a moment and then too Smiles at him…And with this they reaches at Vinay's House..House was beautifully decorated..Everyone was present in lawn area..which was really Big and decorated beautifully for Dewali celebration…_

_Abhijeet moves and Hugs Vinay tightly..who was looking very happy and after meeting with Abhijeet..Abhijeet met with his family and takes their blessing..Vinay moves towards Daya and after shaking hand with him..He asked Abhijeet to move inside..Abhijeet looks at Daya and asked him to come..Daya from the start feeling awkward.. But he was there For Abhijeet…After coming this thought he really starts smiling so that Abhijeet will not feel any disturbance in his attitude.._

_Celebration started and all starts really enjoying.. So many people's were present there to enjoy to live their happy life or time of life..Daya was looking all..Towards their happy faces..Nok Jonk..Mast mazak.. Dancing and singing…And affords Special celebration with crackers.. Abhijeet was busy with meeting with his all friends and their families…Where Daya was little behind and giving time to Abhijeet..so that he can spend his time with his friends…Abhijeet looks at Daya who gives him sweet smile..He comes towards Daya and asked him as.._

Abhijeet: Yahen asa kye khara ho tum Daya? Sab pooch raha hain tumara..Ayo milo un sab saa..

Daya (_nodded): _haan zaroor.. _And he smiles and moves with Abhijeet…who introduces him with his all Four friends as.._

Abhijeet: Daya inn saa milo Yah hai mera Dost Asish…Engineer hai..apni kud ki company run kar raha hai… _Daya shakes hand with him…Abhijeet moves forward with.._Aur yah isski Patni Avni bhabi aur dono beccha..Soyum aur Sonia.. _Daya says Namasta to Avni and patted on Kids cheeks…Abhijeet smiles and then introduce him with his other three friends as.._Aur iss say tu tum pehla bhi mil chukka ho.. Yah hai Ali..Mera college ka dost hai.. _Daya shakes hand with him and smiles broadly.. _Aur isski family ka bara mein tu tuma malom he hai..wo sab yahen nai aya ajj.. _He moves and then introduces him with another one.._Daya yah mera Dost hai Raman aur yah isska bhai Divish…Yah dono he mera college sa mera sath raha ..infact usska bad bhi yah sab tu saath he raha par main police academy join kar gaya… _He also introduces them with their families… and then he introduce Daya with all as.. _Aur isska bara mein tu tum sab jaanta he ho..Mera Bhai..My Daya…

Divish: Lo bae introduce tu asa kara raha ho Inspector Babu jasa Bhai nai Biwi ho… _All starts laughing madly.. Daya feels strange..He looks at Abhijeet..who noticed his expressions but smiles and tell Daya as.._

Abhijeet: Daya..Iss Divish ki kssi baat ka bura mat manana yah asa he laga rahta hai bas… wo kye haina Adat sa majbor.. _Daya smiles and nodded.._

_Here Vinay comes and asked Abhijeet to come with him as…_

Vinay: Abhijeet mera sath chalu..Tuma kssi sa milwana hai…

Abhijeet: Kis saa…_?_

_Vinay holds his hand and starts walking with him as…_

Vinay: Meri czn sister..Raksha tuma yaad haina? (_he realized)_ Oh..I mean ussay tum yaad ho..come..milo uss saa… _Abhijeet starts walking with him..he moves back and looks at Daya..who gives him a node.. vinay looks at him and smiles.._Chalu bae..Tumara Daya ko kaah nai jayen gaa wo sab.. becha nai hai wo… chalu ab.. _And they moves.._

_Here Daya was standing with Abhijeet friends…_

Raman(_to Daya)_: Aur Daya..App batyo apna bare mein kuch? _Daya stops smiling.. _CID Inspector hain..App ki bahaduri ka kissay tu bht suna hain hum naa..Par aur kuch janta nai app ka bare mein.. App kahan saa ho?

Daya: Jee wo main…Main (_thinks for a moment) _Delhi saa..Police force join karna ka bad saa tu Mumbai mein he hoon..(_he smiles n added) _Ab tu itna waqt beet chukka hai ka yahi lagta hai ka main Mumabi ka he hoon…

Raman (_smiles too): _Haan wo tu hai…Aur family sab? (_Daya's face colors really vanished) _wo sab Delhi mein he hain kye?

_Daya really feels awkward..he starts looking downward..really don't know how to handle the situation..or he don't want to handle it?_

Divish (_looks at him): _Kye hua Daya? Are u okay…?

Daya (_looks at him): _haan..Haan..i m..m fine.. wo..actually I m ..m not married yet…

Ali (_starts laughing): _Oh..tu iss main itna udas hona wali kon sii baat hai bae.. aik baar married ho gaya naa..Tab iss sa bhi zyada udasi hogi.. _All starts laughing.._hum saa poocho..

Divish: Arrey Yaar ayesta bool..Teri biwi tu ayi nai..Humari sari family yahen hai..Kyun sab ka samana pitwata hai…Haan? _All really smiles…Daya too smiles at this.. Abhijeet who was looking from far at Daya..feels okay after seeing him smiling…_

Raman: Wasa Daya..App ka baki sab rishtadar kahan hota hain? Yahen tu app Abhijeet ka sath he rahta ho..Yani baki sab rishtadar tu yahen nai honga?Haina?

Daya (_Thinking): _Oh God..Why they can't leave this Topic…? (_he looks towards all, who were waiting for his reply and said) _Nai..Mera..mera koi bhi nai hai…

Ali (_feeling sad): _Oh…So sad… really sorry..I mean..sab..chal basay..so sorry abt that…

Daya (_looks at him n added strongly): _Nai..Mera koi..koi tha he nahin..I m an orphan…

_Divish who was just taking juice sip..his sip comes out from his mouth and with great shock he said.._

Divish: what..Orphan….? _All really looks at Daya…but Divish action was more than This.. All feels embarrassed or what but they were silent..Don't know what to say..But Divish action actually hurts Daya..who closes his eyes for a minute and then opens it and offers Tissue to Divish.._

Daya: App ki shirt par gir gaya hai Juice.. _Divish cleans his shirt and then looks at Daya and Thanks him with.._Thanks.._After few seconds.._ So..Sorry ..wo _And at the same time Divish Mom appears on the scene…_

Maa jii: Kye chal raha hai idher? (_grabbing Divish ear) _Tum logon naa iss juice mein kuch aur mila kar peeya naa tu..

Raman (_instantly): _Maa kye kar rahi ho..Iss umer mein bhi app naa hum par nazer rakhna nai chora..Ab hum becha thora hain…

Maa jii: Issi baat ki chinta rahti hai..Ka yahi naa soch lo ka ab bara ho gaya hain tu apni maan ki Karen gaa..(_to Ali) _jab tak zinda hoon yah nazer rakhna tu nai choron gii main… _Ali laughs at this and hugs her…where both Raman and Divish nodded their heads in disappointment.. A strange smile was present at Daya's face…who was looking all that scene with strange feelings and shine present on his face..when Maa Jii noticed him she asked.. _Yah kon hai Beta?

Raman (_realizing): _Oh Sorry..main tu introduce karana he bhool gaya.. Maan yah Daya hai..Apna Abhijeet ka dost…Matlab Bhai hai usska…

Daya (_smiles): _Namasta Maa jii… _he bend down and touches her feet's.._

Maa jii (_smiles and giving him blessing as): _Acha Acha..Jeeta raho..tum Abhijeet ka Dost ho ka Bhai…? Jahen tak muja yaad hai usska tu koi Bhai nai tha…

_Daya he was not happy to explain abt their relationship all the time…But today he is really there for this..He really feels that..Other than enjoying Dewali party..he was just answering abt all this.._

Raman: Maa..Yah aur Abhijeet aik sath he rahta hain.. Abhijeet ka bare mein tu app ko malom he haina…Aur yah Daya..yah

Maa jii: Isska bhi koi nai hai Kye? _Daya shocked..Where Raman and Divish really feeling embarrassed…_

Raman (_instantly): _Nai nai..Hain..Sab hain..bas yahen koi nai hai..Tu yah aur Abhijeet gher share karta hain.._Maa jii looks at him with meaningful eyes...Raman stops but added in low tone..._Kiraya adha ho jata haina asa…_Daya really looks at him with blank eyes…_

Divish: Maa jii..app wahen jaiya naa..Dhako Sungal aur Bhabi app ko bula raha hain..

Maa jii: Acha acha jaa rahi hoon.. Becha kahan rahta hain mera bina.. (_to Daya) _Acha laga tum saa mil kar.. Beta baat suno meri.. (_Raman really rubbed his forehead) _Shadi kar lo…Apni family hogi..beccha honga naa tu pher zindagii badal jati hai.. Yun do Jawan larkon ka sada ka liya aik saath rahna ko humara mahol hisab acha sa nai dhakta… Smjha naa Beccha? _Daya nodded with down head.. And Maa jii continues with… _Abhijeet ka tu sab tha..Gher pariwaar…Bechara ka sath hadsa ki waja sa sab chin gaya..Lakien Tumara kon hai? Yun Bamayini rishta banana saa dil ko sakoon nai milta hai beccha…Tumari maa nai hai..Koi bara nai hai..Smjana wala..Issi liya smjha rahi hoon..Ab dhako yahen tuma sab apna pariwar ka sath nazer aye raha honga..Dil tu karta he haina insan kaa…maa baap hoon..rishtadar hoon..Biwi becha hoon..Ab sab tu mumkin nahin..Par jo mumkin hai wo tu hai… Bura mat manana..Apna pariwar saa he gher banta hain aur dil ko sakoon bhi milta hai…aur zindagii bhi banti hai..yahi Dastoor hai duniya ka becha.. _And she left…where Raman and Divish really exchange a look…_

Divish: Sorry Yaar..wo..actully..Maa jii..wo zara purana khyal ki hain tu..Plz yaar..(_placing his hand on his shoulder) _Plz don't mind..yaar..

_Abhijeet comes back and asked with really excited tone as.._

Abhijeet (_excited tone): _Sorry guys wo thora time lag gaya..So..Kye ho raha hai? Enjoying?

_Daya looks at Abhijeet with wet eyes..Who before noticed it completely..Daya left with.._

Daya: Excuse me…

Ali: Lagta hai Daya…wo bura mana gaya hai…

Abhijeet (_confused): _Kye hua..?

Raman : Yaar wo.. I m...m sorry..huma malom he nai tha ka Daya..Daya Orphan hai…

Abhijeet (_shocked n panic): _Kye..Kye baat hui hai tum sab ka beech?

Divish: Yaar..U know..Maa jii ka tu..Wo purana khyalat ki hain tu..tu kuch bhi bool jati hain.. _And with this Abhijeet left the spot immediately…He was looking for Daya who was not in that lawn area..Abhijeet dials his number..but due to much noise he was not be able to hear bell tone even...He cuts the call after hearing no network tone..He was abt to move when Vinay holds his hand from behind who came from somewhere in hurry and takes him with him as.._

Vinay (_looking so excited): _Arrey Abhijeet…Tum yahen kye kar raha ho? Kuch kahya kye tum na? _Before Abhijeet could say anything..Vinay added.._Acha choro..Sab dost mil kar kahna kahyen gaa aik sath…pehla chal wahen aga chal…wahen jaa ka Anar poorta hain..Yaad hai tuja, muja kitna dar laga karta tha …Hahaha..ab nai lagta..chal chalen..

Abhijeet: Nai..Vinay…meri baat ..suno..vinaaay..? _But Vinay takes him with himself forcefully…Noise was too much so hearing anything clearly was not possible..Until person speak in front of you…_

_Here Daya was standing in balcony..Looking outside..He was looking towards all..who were enjoying with their families.. Ladies were taking Care of kids and sometimes Boys doing the same and Ladies enjoying..Kids were enjoying more than their parents..and Elders were enjoying in their own style..All were looking so happy and enjoying the time..Which God gifted them to spend together..Otherwise everyone is busy in their own busy schedule…Daya was looking towards all wistfully…when a voice echoed in his ears…_

""_**Ab dhako yahen tuma sab apna pariwar ka sath nazer aye raha honga..Dil tu karta he haina insan kaa…maa baap hoon..rishtadar hoon..Biwi becha hoon..""**_

_He took a deep breath and looks towards Sky and smiles sadly… when he feels a soft touch on his shoulder..He looks behind and found his brother there..Looking at him with quiet expressions.._

Daya (_looks at him): _Arrey Abhijeet tum…Tum yahen kyun aye gaya..Main tu bas..bas aye he raha tha.. _He again looks forward.._Aasman par yah fireworks Dhaka tu socha yahen uper balcony mein aye kar dhakon..tu acha laga gaa aur bhi… Look wo samna wala (_pointing towards) _Kitna koobsurat nazara hai… aur wo dhak sab beccha wahen kitni kushi saa pataka poorh raha hain.. Aur wo kahna ka stall..u know muja tu dhak dhak kar bhook aur bhi zyada lag rahi hai..aur

Abhijeet (_serious tone): _DAYAA…?

Daya (_still continues as): _Sach mein Boss..tuma tu malom hai Acha kahna dhak kar muja kitni bhook lag jati hai..aur asa kahna tu iss tara ka events par he hota hai…aur sab ka sath mil kar tu aur bhi zyada Mazza _And with this Abhijeet pulls him towards his side after holding his arm tightly and hugs him…He tries to hide him in his arms..And Daya just burst out into tears…Abhijeet did not say anything…He just give him time.. After few moments _

Daya (_sobbing in that Hug): _Yaar Log kyun..kyun nai chorta yah sab baaten asa mokon par bhi? Kye huma..huma kud ko kuch nai pata..Kye zindagii ka yah..yah khali pan huma nai malom..(_tears starts rolling down from his cheeks in speed) _kye muja nai malom ka..ka main Anat hoon..Kye main..Main yah ka..kami mehsos nai karta asa kssi bhi event par… ? _He looks at Abhijeet.._U know Boss..Main issi waja sa kahen nai ata jata asa Mokon par..Jab main sab ko dhakta hoon naa Hansta khelta..Sab ka sath..Maa baap ka sath..family.. Rishtadar, dost sab…Tu muja apna ander ki yah kami aur bhi zyada mehsos hona lagti hai… Muja Apni yah tanhie aur bhi zyada… Boss..(_he clears his tears) _I know..this is worng..par..par main kye karon..? Muja yah sab aur bhi zyada kyun mehsos hota hai asa kssi bhi tehuhar par? Kyun hota hai asa? Muja acha nai lagta sab ka sath..Muja akala he rahna pasand hai..wo inn sab feelings saa bht acha hai..Bht acha..wo bureau mein early evening celebration aur pher gher par aik sath..wo bht acha hai iss sab sa Abhijeet…bht Acha.. _And he hugs him again..Abhijeet silently patted on his back and after a minute he left Abhijeet…clears his tears and looks at Abhijeet with.. _SORRY…main ya..yah sab kharab nai..karna.. _And in reply Abhijeet holds his hand and ask him to move as.._

Abhijeet: Chalu Daya…

Daya (_shock): _Par kyun..yaar tumara sab dost wahen intazar kar raha honga..hum wapis kasa..?

Abhijeet (_looks at him back): _Nai chiyen hain muja Asa dost..Asa rishta..Maine tujsa kaha tha naa Daya ka mera liya sab sa ahem tujsa kiya hua waada hai..Galti meri he hai..muja yahen ana he nai chiya tha.. Bas ab bht ho gaya..Bht enjoy kar liya hum naa..Abi chalu…_And he again drag Daya With him but Daya tries to stop him as.._

Daya (_worried): _Nai Abhi..Yar tum..tum asa mat karo..Ab ayen hain tu sab..sab kye kahen gaa..? Yaar..tum asa mat karon..Plz..Abhijeet smjho…

_Abhijeet left his hand and looks at him..He cupped his face and tell him in concern.._

Abhijeet: Muja malom hai tuja meri bht parwah hai Daya..aur yah sab tuna sirf mera liya kiya..Muja yah sab yahen ana sa pehla bhi pata tha Daya.._Daya starts looking downward…_Ab meri bari hai Teri parwah karna ki.._Daya again looks into his eyes.._Tuja kye lagta hai…Main bht kush hoon yahen aye kar? _He looks around and smiles sadly.._Yah sab humara liya nai hai Daya..Huma ab iss sab sa kushi nai milti..Huma tu bas (_looks at Daya again with love) _humara uss chota saa gher mein kushi milti hai..jahen hum hain…humari yaaden hain..Masti hai.. aur jis cheez sa kushi milti hona..woi karna chiya.. Ager asa sab mein kushi dondna ki kohsish bhi karo gaa naa tu shyad nai hasil kar payo gaa.. (_with refresh tone)_Ab bas bht ho gaya..Huma humara gher par bhi tu dewali manani haina? Wo bechara kyun akala akala raha… Main Vinay sa bad mein baat kar longa..Ab chalu..._He smiles and Daya smiles at him too…And with this Both left from there..But still Daya was feeling sad…_

**AT HOME:**

_Duo reaches at home and from outside Daya noticed his House lights were ON…_

Daya: Kye Boss..Lights ON kar ka gaya hua tha Sari?

Abhijeet (_coming out from Quills): _Dewali hai..(_looks at Daya with smiling face) _hum kahen gaya tu kye Humara Gher Andhere mein dooba raha gaa? _Daya looks at him and smiles after hearing this typical sounds comment from his side..and both moves forward and Abhijeet moves to open the lock…when he opens the lock and Daya was abt to step in…he became shocked after seeing Rangoli beautifully decorated with DIYA's…Daya looks at him in shock..where Abhijeet was looking at him with beautiful smile.._

Daya: Tu boss tum yah sab karna ka liya itna dar laga raha tha jata samay..? aur gher sa nikalna kaa naam he nai laa raha tha..?

Abhijeet (_looking at him wd smile with): _HAPPY DEWALI DAYA…

_Daya looks at him and Smiles broadly and Hugs his brother with…_

Daya: Happy Dewali Boss…Happy Dewali… _He separated with.._Bagwaan kara Iss dewali ki roshni ki taran tumari zindagii mein bhi humesha Roshni he raha..

Abhijeet (_smiles and Cupped his face): _Meri Roshni tu mera samna khari hai.. _And he gave a soft kiss on his forehead…And presses his cheeks with love…And then moves inside the house..Abhijeet moves in kitchen directly..where Daya sat on sofa with.._

Daya: Boss gher par tu kuch banya nahin, Wahen jaana ka chakar mein..ab..Kye Dewali par bhi maggi he kahyen gaa hum? (_little naughty)_ Issay kahta hain Kismat mein jo lika ho woi kahna ko milta hai..

Abhijeet: Haan Dana dana par likha hai Kahna wala ka naam.. _Daya looks behind him..And found Abhijeet settling Dining table..He tries to smell and then moves towards dinning table and became shocked.._

Daya (_shock plus surprising tone)_: Boss yah sab…HALWA… CHICKEN..RICE..aur itna sab kuch..yah sab kab banya tum naa?

Abhijeet (_smiles): _Tu parson saa jo main itna time spend kar raha tha kitchen mein raat ko.. wo kiss liya tha?

Daya (_looks at him in smile): _Matlab..(_Naughty) _Basi kahna Boss…

Abhijeet (_angrily)_: Shut Up.. _And Daya starts laughing…Abhijeet looks at him and both sat down on their respective chairs..and starts enjoying their food…where Abhijeet added as.._U know Daya becpan ka kuch zyada tu yaad nai muja..Par jo kuch bhi yaad hai…uss main itna yaad zaror hai ka Jab kabhi bhi hum kahen bahr jata tha naa..dewali par yah kssi aur event par bhi kssi ka gher..Meri maa gher par sab kuch zaror bana kar rakhti thi… Warna asa gher khali khali lagta hai..Jis gher mein humari har kushi hai..wo gher he asa moka par khali khali raha..asa kasa…

Daya (_prising tone): _wah boss.. Tum ajj tak iss baat par chal raha ho.._(Rising his eye brow)_ I m impressed Boss.. _Abhijeet smiles and Daya added…_Tabi main sochon ka itna gyaan ki baaten karna aur un par asa (_looking towards food) _Amal bhi karna tumara bas ki baat tu nai..

_Abhijeet looks at him and then said in stren tone.._

Abhijeet: Maar kahya bina tumari dewali kasa pori ho sakti hai Daya.. _Daya starts laughing with this…Abhijeet too smile after a min.. And after finishing their food both moves towards their room and came back after changing their shoes and Abhijeet ask him to move backside of their house..When Daya moves there he shocked to see Crackers present there…_

Daya: Boss ab hum Pataka phoren gaa… _Abhijeet nodded naughtily.. And Both spend some time in doing this..And after that they moves back to their rooms…when after sometime Abhijeet room door knocked and he asked as.._

Abhijeet: Daya tuja kab sa zarorat par gayi Knock kar ka ander ana ki? _Daya enters with.._

Daya: Wo maine socha ka ajj kafi sara surprise muja mil raha hain tu asi koi harkat kar ka main tuja bhi koi surprise daa he doon… _Abhijeet smiles and turns towards him who was standing in front of his Almarah… Daya offers him coffee..but after seeing something in his hands..he placed coffee tray on table…Abhijeet gives him something as.._

Abhijeet: Daya yah ..Yah tera liya..Dewali gift… _Daya grabs That small box, beautifully raped in Golden cover..He opens it instantly with so much excitement…_

Daya (_looking so excited): _Wow…Dewali Gift…Thank You boss.. khool ka tu dhakon…(_naughtly) _Kahen khoda pahar aur nikala choya wali baat na ho jaya.. _But Abhijeet was only looking at him by folding his both hands on his chest.. with smile present on his face.. Daya opens the Box and Found a KEY present in that small box…He looks at Abhijeet and asked in confusion.. _Yah KEY ?

_Abhijeet holds his hand and Moves outside..Daya was just following him with more excitement..when they came outside the house..Daya becames shocked to see NEW HEAVY BIKE parked in Garage… He looks at Abhijeet with great but pleasant shock.._

Daya: Boss yah..? yah..mera liya?

Abhijeet: Tu Aur muja tu shok nai hai Bika ka?

_He looks at him at once... then towards Abhijeet and Hugs him..He was looking so so happy…_

Daya: Thank You Boss..Thank You so much…(_happy but covers with sadness) _U know..muja kabhi kssi naa ajj tak asa gift nai diya..I love u boss..Love u… Thank You so much for this..Thank you...

Abhijeet: bas..bas..Ab aur kitna thanks bola gaa..? Thanks he bolta raha gaa yah Bike bhi dhaka gaa..? _Daya left him and runs towards his bike..He sat on it and starts it and looks extremely happy…_

Daya: Boss..Aik chakar maron…?

Abhijeet: Daya iss waqt nai..bht raat ho gayi hai..subha..subha marna aik chakar..

Daya: Boss…Plzzz….

Abhijeet: Daya…_He glares.. And Daya stops..But Abhijeet tries to change his mood as.._Pasand bhi ayi ka nai..?

Daya (_looks at him again happily): _Bht bht bht…Pasand Ayi Boss… _(_sad) Par Boss..maine tu kuch nai laya tumara liya…

Abhijeet (_presses his cheek): _Tun tu mera chota saa bhai haina..Aur Gift tu bara data haina Choton ko.. Aur mera liya teri kushi sab sa bara gift hai..tu kush tu main kush…aur pher iss bike par akala thora he betha gaa tun..main bhi hon gaa naa sath…

Daya (_happily): _Sure… _And they moves inside and enjoys their cold coffee..which was hot first but now its totally cold.. but they enjoys it…_

Abhijeet: chalu Daya ab soa jayo..Bht dar ho gayi hai..Pher subha utthna ka naam nai laa ga tun…

Daya(_sat down on bed and then lies on bed after placing his head on Abhijeet's lap): _Main tu yahen soyon gaa Boss.. (_like kid ) _Sulyo naa… _Abhijeet smiles and Starts caressing his hairs after attaching his back with head rest and Switch Off the Lamp light…when Daya suddenly asked.._Boss..tum..Naraz tu nai hona mujsa? Wo sab..

Abhijeet (_cuts him): _Maar kahya bina soa jaa daya..warna Dhaka mar ka room sa bahr nikalon gaa..

Daya (_naughtily): _Tu pher teak hai.. _And he slept like this..Abhijeet smiles and still caressing his hairs..and Both slept like this…having soothing smiles on their faces…_

_**SOMETIMES U REALISE THAT EVERYTHING IS NOT FOR EVERYONE!**_

_**BUT, YES THERE IS SOMETHING WHICH LEARNT U HOW TO LIVE !**_

_**SOMETIMES THINGS ARE NOT WRONG..BUT THERE TIMINGS, SITUATION AND USAGE **_

_**IS ACTUALLY WRONG..WHICH CAN HURTS U..HURTS U BADLY…**_

_**LIVING ALONE IS NOT THE SOLUTION..BUT LIVING WITH HAPPINESS IS UR RIGHT..**_

_**AND U R NOT WRONG IF U FOUND UR HAPPINESS IN SUCH WAY…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>the End...<strong>_

_**AUTHOR's NOTE:**_

Thanks for reading Guys..:D This story is for particular situation..Peoples who are alone in their lives normally not feel happy internally on such occasions..Bcz when they see everyone happy with their familes n love ones..They actually misses all this in their lives.. and Everyone is not be able to Move on so easily.. No matter what ur age is..No matter what ur perfession or how much mature u r..These feelings or emotions can never be fulfilled by anything until u gets any proper way to move on…

Don't know how u found it.. But I just worte it..Tries to portrayed such Sepecific Feelings..

ABT LONG STORY, Kafi arsa sa irada hai mind mein..But I don't think ka likh payon ge..Kyun ka itna zyada likha nai jata ab mujsa..Pain start ho jata hai mera Muscles mein.. so can't say..

Once again Thanks Guys..and Happy Dewali to u All..be happy n yap try to make others Happy Too… aur sweets kam kahna hmmm…? Hahaha..

Don't forget to Review... take care n BYE All…URS POONUM


End file.
